


Trinity

by Sadylovespie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fever Dreams, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Like why would anyone want that?, Magic, Multi, No Incest, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadylovespie/pseuds/Sadylovespie
Summary: Two sets of twins being sorted into Gryffindor in the same year was odd. Even odder still were the twins themselves. Given the unusual situation, it was only natural that twins Ash and Amber ran into Fred and George Weasley often. An unbreakable bond formed, based off of the mutual love of pranks. It was impossible to separate them.Until Ash's death, that is. Now it's just the three of them, and Amber's feelings for both of the twin brothers begins to grow, as do her feelings of guilt.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Trinity

Ash and I gave one last hug to our parents. The train was giving its final whistles behind us and we turned to push through the crowd and board the train. Excitement and panic surged through me as I pulled my sister along.

I looked back at her cheekily and squeezed her hand. "C'mon, Ashwini. We're going to be fine."

"Shut up. I can be nervous if I want to. And I'm not going to get lost, you know. I can manage that much at least," she grumbled but squeezed my hand back. She gave me a small smile.

I laughed and turned back around, still holding her hand. Ash had always been a bit more timid, and so I, the older sister by two minutes, made sure to protect her. I pulled her the whole way into the train, glaring at anyone who made a comment about me shoving through. I was 4' 11''; if they couldn't stop me then that was on them.

It was a battle to find an empty compartment, but we finally reached one. I pulled her in and closed the door in the face of a tall redheaded boy. I sat across from Ash, who already had a book out.

"Don't ya think you should take a break," I asked, picking up my own book. It was a piece of muggle fiction. I loved the way they described magic; I found it enchanting even if it wasn't really how it worked.

Ash looked up from _Hogwarts: A History_ to squint at me. "Just because our taste in literature is different doesn't mean I'm not enjoying this. I don't know why you bother with that trash anyway."

I pouted. "Hey, I didn't say it was good. I like how silly it is. It's like reading a children's book, but with harder words. _You're_ just studying, you goose."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Ash and I might be identical twins, with our black curly hair, blue eyes, and exact faces, but our personalities were very different. Not to say that we didn't have anything in common. We both loved pranks. Ash liked planning them and I loved putting them onto action.

I tried to read my book, but I could tell that Ash was avoiding the elephant in the room. I threw my book away impatiently, and she looked up. I huffed a breath.

She rolled her eyes. "What is the matter, Amber?"

I frowned. "Shouldn't you be more excited? You do realize that we are going to _the_ Hogwarts, right? We're going to learn magic like mum and dad. We're going to be alone for almost an entire year. We'll be able to practice magic _all day_ and not just when mum says we can. Bloody hell, we're on the train right now. Haven't we dreamed of this?"

I could tell my words were getting to her. She put her book down. She crossed her arms and leaned back. "I know. And I am excited. But I'm also scared, Amb. What if I don't do well? And I already miss mum. We don't know anybody here."

I leaned forward. "You'll do fine. You're so terrifically smart, there's no way you could do bad. I mean, you'll probably have to help me," I said with a chuckle. She smiled back, a little less tense. "And I'm sure we'll find some cool friends. Remember, mum and dad met at Hogwarts."

She sat up straighter, a twinkle in her eye. "Oh Merlin! What if we meet someone here? We could be in the same train as our soul mates and we don't even know!" She was grinning now, and I was happy to see her excited.

I grimaced. "I don't want to meet a boy. They're all gross."

Her lips flattened. "Well, yeah. But maybe we'll meet ones who _aren't._ I can't wait to fall in love, Amb."

"Well, mum and dad didn't fall in love until 5th year, so we still have some time, I imagine." I heard rattling outside the train compartment and saw an old woman pushing a cart loaded with sweets. I stood up abruptly and opened the door.

"Wait! Wait! I said wait, bloody hell."

The woman turned around and looked down at my tiny frame. She looked sweet, but now she was frowning. I got a sheepish grin on my face. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Could I have four pumpkin pasties, please?"

It was obvious she didn't believe my smile. It was fake anyway, so she was right. I put more effort into being sincere, my voice warbling a bit when I said, "Please, ma'am. My younger sister was too nervous to eat breakfast and I'm worried about her."

Her face relaxed a little, and she sighed. "Alright, but make sure to be more polite next time you need something, dear. Here you go."

She handed me the pasties and I handed her my money. I grinned and ran back to the train compartment, ignoring her shout to be careful. I sat down and tossed two to Ash. She sputtered. "Why'd you have to throw them?"

I pursed my lips. "Well, you caught them didn't you? Shut up and eat, silly."

She rolled her eyes but opened one to eat. "You know, mum gave us that money for emergencies."

I opened one myself and sat back. "I'm preventing an emergency before it even happens, you know. I'll never let you starve, sis."

"Thanks for the bare minimum," she joked back.

"No problem." I sniffed and put on a posh voice. "Love is for other families, dear. We only need money."

"Hear hear, sister dear." She mimicked my accent. "Not a thing in the world is more important than money. Not even boys."

" _Especially_ not boys!"

The train ride went smoothly from then on. We chatted idly about what we were going to do, what classes we were most excited about, and of course what house we'd be sorted in.

I looked at Ash critically. "You're so smart and everything... I bet you'll be in Ravenclaw like Dad."

She thought about it for a second. "Yeah, maybe. You are definitely not going to a be a Hufflepuff like mum, though."

"Hey! You never know, my inner self might be pure as can be."

She laughed as I pretended to be offended. I got quiet all of a sudden and she leaned forward.

"What's wrong, Amber?"

I sighed and hesitated before speaking. When I did, it was barely a whisper. "Do you think I'll end up in Slytherin?"

She shook her head. "No. You might be crafty, but I don't think Slytherin is right for you. And even if you do get sorted into Slytherin, you'll still be my twinnie." Ash sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me. I knew I didn't have the brains like her or dad, and I wasn't as kind or forgiving as mum. The only thing I was good at was stirring up trouble.

I leaned my head into her shoulder. "Are you sure that mum and dad won't be disappointed?"

"Of course they wouldn't be, dummy. We all love you, and what's a sorting going to change about that?" She huffed and indignant breath. "It's going to take more than that to get me away, Amberglow."

I wrinkled my nose. "Don't call me that. You know I don't like it."

"Then don't call me Ashwini."

I laughed, "Fine, okay. I won't." I paused for a moment the groaned. "They're going to say our full names aren't they?"

"Probably," she sighed. "Well, at least we're going to be at the end, right?"

"Yeah, with a name like Walkens we'll be dead last I'm sure."

I noticed that the train was slowing down. We ran over to look out the window. The sky was dark, but the glow from the castle windows was luminous enough for us to see that we were getting closer to a lake. Before we crossed the bridge though, the train pulled to a full stop. I stood along with Ash, who already had her hand in mine.

I could feel the excitement surge through me as we walked through the train. Other first years were walking with us, and I could see the same fear and excitement from them. Ash's palm was sweaty but I still held on tight.

We finally left the train and we both stopped to stare at the sight around us. A huge dock extended over the lake, lanterns hanging in midair every ten feet or so, and hundreds of boats sitting in the water. The breeze was cold and I pulled my cloak tighter against me. Ash was open-mouthed. Magic was ordinary for us, but this truly seemed like a mystical sight.

A huge men holding a lamp called out to us first years. He towered over us and his thick bushy hair hid his face in the dark. Ash moved closer to me and I stepped in front of her. As it turns out, he was just leading us all to the boats.

We hesitantly boarded. I could feel the swaying of the small boat and I giggled. "Isn't this kind of like when we went canoeing with Uncle Thad?"

Ash relaxed and giggled too. "Yes, it is. But easier since we weren't allowed to use magic like this," she motioned to the oars, which were moving themselves.

"Yeah, it's really cool! I wonder if this is just a first year thing."

"I think so. None of the older kids got off of the train."

I leaned over the edge and let my hands trail in the water. It was bitingly cold, but I liked it. Ash grabbed me and pulled me back. I frowned at her, disgruntled.

"Merlin! What was that for?"

She huffed. "There's multiple magical creatures in this lake, Amber. Including a _giant squid._ "

I turned pale. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not. And if you had read _Hogwarts: A History,_ then you would know that too."

I rubbed my hand on my cloak as if it had slime on it and not water. "Why would they have a giant squid? What if someone fell in?"

Ash's voice took on a teasing tone. "Well then, you better be careful not to fall in, right?"

I scoffed. "If I'm falling in, I'm taking you with me." I gripped her hand tightly. If Ash knew that it was because I was still scared, she didn't say anything. It had to have been obvious, as I held her hand until we crossed the lake and got ashore.

We got off the boats and followed the tall, hairy man into the castle. I followed Ash and nearly ran into her back when she stopped.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

She shushed me and gestured up. I realized why she stopped. The castle was even grander on the inside. I could see the stair cases moving as well as the portraits. I expected it all from mum and dad's stories but it was so much more than I expected. We were all pushing each other around trying to see more, eager to catch more of the mysticism of Hogwarts.

The sound of a throat clearing caught our attention. Ash and I stood a little taller than the girls in front of us, so we could see a woman in dark green robes and a tall, pointed hat. She was talking to the tall man beside her.

"Now, if I may have the attention of you first years!"

Everyone went quiet and I stepped on the heels of those who wouldn't. When they turned I pretended to be listening intently.

"I am Professor McGonagall. If you would all follow me into the Great Hall, you will be sorted shortly. Thank you, Hagrid."

The tall man, who was assumably Hagrid, turned and walked away. His heavy footsteps echoed loudly in the silence. The professor turned and lead us in the same direction while giving us some details on the history of Hogwarts, as well as the rules. I noticed Ash was listening intently, but I tuned her out.

We finally reached the dining hall and my stomach grumbled at the food I saw on the tables. My mouth started watering. I knew that sorting was supposed to be this all important ceremony, but I was famished.

Names were being called without me noticing and I decided to finally pay attention. It seemed easy enough, go up, sit down, and have a hat placed on your head. That's what I thought, but I noticed that Ash was shaking.

"It's going to be fine," I whispered. "After all, you'll be with people just like you, right? You'll fit in perfectly with everyone."

She was still breathing fast but she whispered back, "That's not what scares me you dolt. What if I trip?"

I held her hand. "You won't, silly. If you trip I'll spill gravy all over myself and make such a huge fuss that they won't even notice."

She smiled a little. "Promise?"

"On my soul," I replied solemnly. She rolled her eyes but seemed a little more calm than before.

The huge group we were in slowly dwindled down until there were only a few of us. I could now hear two boys behind me, talking in loud whispers.

"C'mon George, you're just overreacting."

"Shut it, Fred. You ate the last pasty."

"Well someone had to. You were just holding onto it. Probably would have molded over by the time you got to it."

I giggled. Ash was the same way with her food, hording it but never actually eating it.

I was still giggling when one of them fell into me, knocking me forward a bit. I looked back with a scowl on my face and saw two red haired boys looking at me sheepishly. I froze when I saw the identical features. Another set of twins. I giggled again, forgetting my anger. What a coincidence.

The one furthest from me was blushing. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize he would go that far." He glared at the other who just grinned back.

"It's fine," I said. At this point Ash turned around to see what was going on. The boys looked back and forth between her and I. I grinned. "Haven't you seen a pair of twins before?" I asked jokingly.

"Well, not other than us obviously. I'm Fred. This is my brother George."

"I'm Amber. And this is my sister Ash."

Ash stayed quiet, and just stared at the two boys. I could see the gears turning in her head. Finally she held out a hand. The two shook it vigorously and extended their hands to me. I didn't know who's hand to shake first, so I just crossed my hands and shook both. Their eyes widened.

"Brilliant," they said simultaneously.

I gave them a confused look and turned back around in time for my name to be called. In the time that we had been chatting, the entire group ahead of us had been sorted and greeted by their tables. I walked up the stairs to the platform and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head and I heard the thing muttering to me.

"Does it get tiring, talking so much?" I asked and then kicked myself. Do not make jokes with the Sorting Hat. Do not make jokes with—

"Gryffindor, you little joker."

I stood up and walked to the table that was cheering for me, confused. I had the feeling that I shouldn't be here as I sat down and heard the clapping. I resigned my fate to Slytherin. _I'm not brave. I'm more than a little selfish. I like to play pranks and stir up trouble. I do not belong in Gryffindor._

I looked up to see Ash walking across the stage. The students around me nudged me or stared at me. "We're twins," I whispered. I picked up gravy, ready to die by my word. She sat without fail and I nearly put the gravy down. _Not yet. We aren't in the clear yet._ The hat murmured a little and yelled out Gryffindor. This time, when the table cheered I did too. I hurriedly put the gravy down and stood with my hands outstretched. She jumped up in excitement and grabbed my hands.

I pulled her to sit down next to me, shoving the other first years away. "You did great," I exclaimed. "And I didn't even need to use the gravy!"

She giggled softly and peeked around at the other Gryffindors. "I didn't expect to be put here," she whispered.

"Same here, sis. Guess we gotta find out why ourselves."

Before she could speak, the Sorting Hat yelled out, "Baha! Another Weasley? Gryffindor!"

We looked over to see Fed walk excitedly to out table. He gave us a thumbs up and sat down by another red haired boy who looked disgruntled to see him.

"Merlin! Yet another Weasley? I suppose it will have to be Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. George came walking towards the table, a little less exuberant than his brother. He sat down but soon enough began grinning. He looked over at us and waved. I grinned back and waved.

That night the table's conversation surrounded the arrival of more Weasleys and the oddity that was two sets of twins being sorted into the same house. During that night Ash was quiet, but I could see the blush on her face when the boys spoke to her. She was still so shy, I thought, and so I spoke for her most of the time.

It was later that the Weasleys and us discovered our shared sense of humour and love of pranks. But I will always remember the day we made our quartet and I will always remember the day it became a trinity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope everyone enjoys this new fanfic! I probably won't follow the books too closely, so fair warning there! Also, sorry for any typos. I'm very bad at editing haha.


End file.
